My wish is
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: They're all after the shinrabanshou but who will get their first and with what wish? AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: They're all after the shinrabanshou but who will get their first and with what wish? AU

**My wish is**

"Yoite? Are you alright?" Asked Miharu gently sitting next to the older male on the floor. The ninja's leaned against the wall his legs extended.

"Can you feel it? The end is near."

"Yeah, I know." Miharu extended his legs like his friend's then rested his head on Yoite's arm. "Shouldn't you be happy? Your wish will be fulfilled."

"Yeah." The older male remain silent not in a very talkative mood. The king of course noticed and stopped trying to spark conversation. This was it the last time he would feel so calm with the hat wearing boy at his side. His mind was clouded by thoughts. He shifted to look at his friend the ruler could tell most of the same thoughts were flying through Yoite's mind as well. Those blue eyes were gazing unblinking at the white wall. What was he feeling?

"Everyone will be there tomorrow." The kira user started to speak.

"I know."

"All after one thing."

"I'll make sure you get your wish." The taller boy nodded yes.

"It's not that, it's your friends, they will whatever it take to stop you from using the Shinrabanshou. Chief Hattori will also attempt to kill you for his wish."

"Don't doubt me, I'll grant your wish then we will both be happy." The ninja shifted to look at the short male. "You will be erased from this world and I will go with you." The other boy reached for a gloved hand but the limb jerked back. Miharu frowned.

He knew Yoite didn't mean to hurt his feelings. The boy didn't mind letting the student use his shoulder but touching his hands was a kind of intimacy he didn't want. The taller boy shivered was he cold? The ruler didn't know what made him do it since he was just pushed away but the student reached around his friend's skinny form trying to hold him. The kira user tensed and pushed him away though not to hard.

With a sigh the king stood up and walked away. Yoite did feel bad but Miharu should have know that such affection was not needed in their relationship. Reaching out he placed his hand flatly on the wall feeling the bumpy texture. His long finger nails found a large bump and started to pick out it; the paint flaked off. The two boys did the only thing they could do; wait. Wait for an uneasy sleep to come. The hate wearing ninja didn't make any movements for the rest of the night. He didn't reach for a blanket or a better spot.

---

"Isn't it wonderful?" Hattori stood beside his assistant.

It was like a face off. Miharu, Yoite and Yukimi on one side. Hattori and Ichiki on one another side. Tobari and the two other Banten kids, then further away was Gau and members of the Fuuma village. Kotarou and Shijima watched from a safe distance away.

Yoite stood protectively at the younger male's side. "Yukimi, Yoite hand the Shirabanshou to me." The Kairushuu leader commanded in a one tone voice glaring at his betrayers. No one made a movement making the leader frown even more. "I see so it will be like that." The elder man pulled out a long dagger from his coat pocket without hesitation. "Shinrabanshou grant my wish-!" He shouted reaching for the powerful boy.

"No!" Yoite pushed his friend behind him and Yukimi grabbed the boy's shoulders pulling him back even more making sure he didn't get hurt in the cross fire.

"Yoite you would betray me after I took you in!" The kira user flinched. "If you defy me any more I'll hate you!" Blue eyes widened and in self defense use his whole hand to produce kira. The ninja jumped back as his leader fell to the ground and reached out trying to grab his wish. "I w-wish…" The life in his eyes lost their liveliness. The blonde looked away he was on the side of his brats but didn't want to see anything like that.

"Yoite!" The female scowled. She heard Hattori fall to the ground; unmoving. The short haired lady grabbed a small dagger from inside her kimono. "I will make Hattori's wish come true!"

"Stop it Ichiki! Leader is already dead!" Yukimi rushed into the battle front stopping her from hurting the young males. He didn't aim his gun at her only used it to deflect the weapon. The hand with the blade was thrown back but then she jabbed it forward jabbing him in the stomach.

"Yukimi!" Both brats shouted when the blonde hit the floor. Yoite didn't want to attack Ichiki but when she rushed forward reaching for the king he had no choice.

"Shinrabanshou! Grant my wish!" She yelled making the fairy come forth. The scene was far to much for Miharu to handle and to protect himself he started to power up. She could feel the wind pick up around her as the kid started to transformed.

"Miharu!" Youte cried knocking the dark haired female to the ground. Green eyes widened his body began to feel the power from inside of him. Black characters of Nabari covered his skin.

A high heel connected with Yoite's stomach flinging him as well as penatrated his stomach. With hast she got to her feet running over to the king. "Shinrabanshou!" She reached out to grabbed him but was blocked by a tree root under his control.

Now the others tried to interfere. Tobari and Kouichi running towards their friend. "Rokujo! Stop it!" The teacher had every intention of using what ever means to get him to stop.

The hat wearing ninja saw the most disappointed frown on Tobari's face. "No!" One gloved hand pointed to the ground using his life force to blow open the rocks. He wouldn't use kira on someone important to his friend. The only thing he could do was hope then fall in the crack and stay down.

Nabari's King could not still couldn't stop his power. Crawling over to the younger boy Yoite reached up taking a hold of one hand. "Miharu please stop your going to get yourself killed." He had no reaction completely oblivious to the assassin's words. Standing he grabbed the student's shoulders. "Shinrabanshou! Please grant my wish!"

---

A/N: Sorry if I was better at action scenes this might have been longer. Anyway some reviews will get you the next and last chapter; I already started on it and it will be better. I wonder if you can guess what he wished for. Also have you noticed a glitch? While editing I noticed I didn't save. I had to keep on typing it in and hitting save I did that one sentence four times before it save correctly. Grrrr and it keeps on happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinrabanshou! Please grant my wish!" Yoite shouted out. Yukimi opened his eyes slightly his version was blurry but he could make out Yoite holding onto Miharu's shoulders. Their was a large flash of white everyone recoiling back and covering their faces. The large bust of power lasted a few seconds and when it went away Miharu was missing.

The hat wearing ninja fell to his knees coughing up blood. "Yoite!" Yukimi screamed concerned for his brat written all over his face. The two Banten males jumped out from the hole noticing the demonic child gone and the big brat on the ground.

"What happened?!" Tobari freaked. "What did Yoite wish for?!" From their little hiding placed the Fuuma people rushed out. Gau ran over to the kira user checking his vitals. The boy was completely unconscious all the stress made him pass out then again the loss of blood didn't help. "Come they need to go to a hospital!" Without hesitation the teacher picked up Yukimi and carried him on his back with a few protests. Raimei helped Gau carry the tall ninja to the nearest hospital.

juuji cheeked both of their injuries giving them both some medicine to lessen the pain. The blonde was of course not as badly hurt as Yoite was. The two kairuushuu shared a room so someone was always their to watch over Yoite in case he got worse. The killer was a sleep sound fully while Yukimi was currently awake. He was on his computer working for his next meal. Everyone in a while the blonde would look up from his laptop and over at his kid. He slept on his back and it was a relieve to see his chest move with each breath.

With a gasp the fighter shot up looking around. The adult was asleep next to him his computer resting on the desk beside him. "Miharu…" He whispered. "Find Miharu..." The bed creaked when he shifted making his guardian wake up.

"Yoite? What are you doing?" One blue eye opened and all his grogginess went away. Hesitating the boy turned to look at his friend. "Miharu's gone."

"Gone…?"

"What did you wish for, Yoite?"

"I wished for…" his lips pressed together in a thin line. "I need to find Miharu." He said in a more determine voice.

"You're hurt to badly." Like that was going to stop the hat wearing ninja. The blonde didn't get an answer about his wish deep down he knew he wasn't going to get one. "Please rest we can all look for him later." He made a reach for the brat grabbing his arm. The boy had every intention of leaving right then there and even in his hospital gown; he had before.

"I don't care." He jerked away unable to break free from the grip.

"You don't even have money for a train ride to Banten." Actually he did have money he just hid a large stash away from Yukimi for obvious reasons like spending it all on Ramen. Nurses from outside heard them argue rushed the room trying to talk the boy out of leaving. In the end they forced him to lay down. Now his fighting was futile everyone was going to keep an eye out. With a frown he laid upon the bed waiting.

When they didn't leave he closed his first figuring that was what that wanting. While waiting for the security to go down he did in fact take a nap against his will. Yukimi after doing some work on his computer joined his brat in a nice nap.

Yoite's blue eyes popped opened when he heard the loud snores. It was safe to leave however how could he get off the bed without waking the older male? The killer sat up and just moved around to the other side of the cot to get off.

He covered the pillows with the blanket trying to make it appear as if someone was sleeping. He smiled Miharu had taught him that and the blonde fell for it a lot. The ninja dressed as quickly as possible and rushed out the door. The assassin had very good speed; he could easily get through all the hallways without getting stopped. However they would probably try to chase after him.

The vents were nailed to the ceiling so it wasn't as if he could remove them and go unnoticed there. Most of the rooms that branched off had open doors. In fact he made it to the lobby unnoticed. All those people looking in different directions to the walls to the doors waiting for something to happen. Mathematically he calculated his escape their would be a short pause while waiting for the sliding doors to open but it was possible.

Making a mad dash for the door he waiting a split second for the automatic door to open enough so he could slip through. He was free now all their was to do was find the lost king. The kira user made a rushed for the train station knowing full well he couldn't just ran all the way there. When he felt they was a safe distance away from the hospital he leaned on a wall and gasped for air.

He covered his mouth feeling the blood flow straight up from his stomach to his esophagus and out in a violent cough. He gazed at the blood covered glove; never before had so much blood had come out. Of course the assassin knew he was getting worse but now he knew he wouldn't even be able to last a month. Yoite had to hurry.

Buying a ticket he took a sat nearest to the door not feeling the energy to walk further down the isle. He leaned on the window closing his eyes. When the train started to move he could feel each jerk intensified. It didn't both him to much that his head kept on hitting the glass window.

It would be a few hours before the train reached Banten he had order a meal and slept for the ride. Stretching his limbs he walked off in the direction of the other's home. This placed seemed more lively then it did before. He smiled watching the children play games with other kids their age.

Grabbing onto the metal rail he weakly walked up all the stairs to the Rokujo restaurant. Nothing was out of place he glimpsed around only a few people on their bikes were out. "I'll be right back." The boy stop in his tracts hearing the voice of the younger kid. His friend was alright his wish had worked.

A smile broke out when Miharu stepped out of his house. They eyes met instantly. "Can I help you?" The shorter male asked.

Yoite then frowned pulling his hat down covering his eyes. "No." Their was a tense moment between the boys and Miharuwas about to leave and do his grandmother's errand when Yoite jumped. The ninja felt something rub up against his leg. Shiratama, Miharu's cat pressed her head into the lack of his leg trying to moving him forward towards the boy.

"Wow, Shiratama doesn't normally warm up to anybody like that."

"Oh?" The older boy replied looking down at the seemingly happy cat. When he refuse to move by her she trotted over to the student and jumped in his arms.

"My name is Miharu. What's yours?"

"It's Yoite." He answered unsure of himself. It was bad to see Miharu; he now had a happy live with out the Shinrabansho and without fighting. What if he got to attach again just for talking to the Kira user?

"Well, Yoite I see you around here a lot are you stalking me?" He asked teasingly. The killer blushed making sure the boy couldn't see by covering up his face. "Don't worry I don't mind."

"I'm just taking a walk." He lied feeling rather bad he did.

The cat rubbed up against Miharu's chest, purring. He ran his hand down the animal's back. Miharu stopped walking noticing his new friend on the ground. "So do you live near he- What's wrong?!" Dropping Shiratama he rushed over grabbing onto the boy and holding him.

The only female there frown not at the fact she was dropped but at the fact their was no more time for Yoite. The killer coughed up blood drenching Miharu's shirt on accident. "What's wrong with you?!" The boy shouted worried.

"Sorry." Came the weak reply. Yoite reached up trying to touch his friend's cheek. The student took a hold of the hand holding it to his chest. The ninja opened his mouth but nothing came out. He felt the hands get limp as the blue eyes closed.

"Yoite!" He body began to disappear leaving only the clothes he was wearing. The boy had no idea what to do grabbing onto the soft fabric of Yoite's coat. The kid felt the present of another and turned slowly. Behind him was Shijima with on hand extend.

"Miharu forget."

---

A/N: Not what I thought it was going to end like but I like it. Poor Miharu a boy he just met had a strong feeling of attachment just coughed blood and disappeared before his eyes, how traumatizing is that? Sorry for any mistakes now review!


End file.
